Mary-sue invasion
by Millie333
Summary: It was a nice bright morning, when... *It's set somewhere after "What?" fanfic...
1. A mary-sue appeared!

One bright morning...

-...Ri...an...

 _...Huh...?_

-...Rie...an...

 _...That voice..._

-...Rirrie-san...

 _...Japan...?_

-Rirrie-san!

 _..._

 _...Are you serious...?!_

-It's Saturday in the morning...-Lillie said, groggily and a little annoyingly.-Let me sleep.

-We have a probrem...!-Japan said, with a serious face expression.-And a serious one!

...

 _...A problem...?_

 _..._

 _...Oh..._

-...It's a Mary-sue...-Lillie said, in annoyance.-Isn't it...?

-...Hai, it is...-Japan answered, a little confused.-How did you know...?

-The story title is "Mary-sue invasion"...-Lillie answered, as she looked up.-And the both of us, are the main characters...

 _...I am an OC, though..._

 _..._

 _...I want to be a canon character...!_

 _..._

-...Now that you mention it...-Japan said, as he also looked up.-It rearry is...

 _..._

 _...That "Humor/Drama" though..._

 _..._

-...So...-Lillie said, with a sigh.-We are going to the witch den now...?

-...Hai, we have too...-Japan answered, also with a sigh.-...With ruck, we wirr find it instantry...

-...Since, it should be the biggest place around.-Lillie said, as she sighed again.-...Why did this has to happen...?

 _..._

 _...Why...?_

* * *

Before a big castle...

Surrounded by a huge and pretty garden...

With shiny flowers...

-...Japan...-Lillie said, slowly.-You have any idea why the flowers are shiny...?

-...I am not sure...-Japan said, uncertainly.-Mary-sue magic...?

 _..._

 _...Is that a snowman...?_

 _...What is it doing here...?_

-...I arso have no idea...-Japan said, with slight confusion.-But I can feer a strange aura coming from it...

 _...Did he just read my thoughts...?_

 _..._

-...Strange aura...?-Lillie asked, also with slight confusion.-Is someone...?

-Привет!-Russia said, as he jumped right out of the snowman.-Как дела?

 _...WTF!_

-Russia, are you trying to jumpscare us...?!-Lillie yelled, a little mad.-Can't you say hello, and ask how I am like a normal person?!

-...But I did...-Russia pouted, sadly.-I wanted to surprise you two...

 _...He looks really sad..._

-...Roshia-san...-Japan said, a little sad.-...I am supposed to be the ninja...

 _...Really, Japan...?_

 _...You are sad about that...?_

-I will try to remember it~-Russia said happily.-Now, let me escort you to our lord and savior~

 _..._

 _...OMG..._

 _...Did he seriously just said that...?!_

-...Rirrie-san...-Japan said, with a strange face expression.-Is this a crack fic...?

 _..._

-...I am not sure...-Lillie said, with a sigh.-...Sorry...

 _..._

 _...It's supposed to be "Humor"(and "Drama", but not now!), right...?_


	2. In the witch den

Inside of...

 _OMG what is that?!_

 _..._

 _Are those two elephant heads growing from where it's chest should be?!_

-...I am speechress...-Japan said, in shock.-And peopre say that anime femares have huge chests...

 _..._

 _...Anyway..._

 _...Skipping that..._

 _..._

 _...Is that a stick or a waist...?_

 _..._

 _...It's but is like one elephant head..._

 _..._

 _...Omg..._

 _...It's legs and hands...!_

 _...They are so long!_

 _..._

 _...And..._

 _...What is with it's hair...?!_

 _...Did it actually steal the sun and put it in it's hair...?_

 _..._

 _...And those eyes..._

 _...They are rainbow colored...!_

 _..._

 _...And why is it so shiny...?_

 _Shinning bright like a doitsu...^^_

 _..._

 _...Sorry ItaChu gaming..._

 _..._

 _...I may also have taken some of your pot..._

 _...Which would explain the amount of crack here..._

 _..._

 _...Oops..._

-...And perfect empire ever.-The mary sue ended it's introduction.-I am the picture of perfection!-It said with overconfidence.-So you should worship me and be my slaves!

 _..._

 _...This piece of shit!_

-Speaking of, how did you evade my Sue magic...?-The Mary-sue asked in confusion.-You should have already feel deeply in love with me, gave yourselves and your land to me and followed my every whim, just like the little pieces of garbage that you are!

 _..._

 _...Yes, it's a fucking Mary-sue all right..._

 _It thinks that it's better than everyone!_

 _And that everyone else are just speck of dust at it's feet!_

 _..._

 ** _..._**

 ** _It makes me really mad!_**

 **-It's my special skill as an OC.-** Lillie said, in rage.- **Didn't you already know that, "Miss perfect"...?**

 _ **...**_

 _ **...I want to kill it...**_

 _ **...I want to kill it so much...**_

-...Rirrie-san...?-Japan asked, concerned.-Are you feering arright...?

 ** _..."Alright"...?_**

-... **Do I look like I am feeling alright...?-** Lillie said, still mad.- **Do I...?**

-...Y-you!-The Mary-sue said, mad.-Y-you!-It became madder.- **How dare you talk back to me!?**

 _ **...How dare I...?**_

- **How dare you?!-** Lillie yelled, mad.- **How dare you just suddenly appear, steal everyone's will and freedom, and make them your slaves! Es stercus!**

 _ **...How dare it...!**_

 _ **...This Faex!**_

-...Rirrie-san...-Japan suddenly said.-...We shourd go for now...

 _ **...**_

 _ **...Go...?**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...Why...?**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...Oh...**_

 ** _..._**

 _...We are outnumbered..._

 _..._

-Ah... Okay...-Lillie said, still mad by the encounter.-...Let's go then...

* * *

 _..._

 _...Really...?_

-...You shall not pass...-England suddenly said, as he was standing before them.-You shall not pass...!

 _..._

 _...Since when is England Gandalf...?_

-...Ret's just ignore him.-Japan said, and started walking to the side of England.-...Are you coming, Rirrie-san?

-...Oh.-Lillie said, and started walking after Japan.-I am coming.

...

...

...

 _...Huh...?_

 _...Is that...?_

-Prepare for trouble!

-Make it double!

-To protect the world from boredom!

-To unite all peoples with our love!

-To denounce the evils of weakness and seriousness!

-To extend our reach to become the stars above!

-Preuben!

-France!

-Bad touch trio, blast of at the speed of awesomness!

-Surrender now, or prepare to cry!

-Si! That's right!

 _..._

 _...Are they serious...?_

 _...Team rocket motto...?_

 _...And they butchered it like this...!_

-...Uh...-Japan said unsure.-Shourd I be happy or annoyed...?

 _...Uh..._

-We should leave, right...?-Lillie said, a little confused.-Like, right now!

-...Hai...We shourd...-Japan said, also a little confused.-Before it get's any weirder...


	3. Unusual allies

Some time later...

At Japan's home...

-...W-werr, that was strange...-Japan said, still a little confused.-...That brizzard came out of nowhere...-He sighed.-Even thought it's summer now...

 _..._

 _...Yes, that was very strange..._

 _...Why did it suddenly become winter...?_

 _..._

 _...I wonder, does it have something to do with the autor...?_

 _..._

 _...Oh, I see..._

-...I know what happened...-Lillie said, in a serious voice.-It's winter where the autor is, and she has been ill since Wednesday...

-So, she decided to show us how it feels like...-Japan said, with a sigh.-...I just hope that it wourdn't have been so extreme...

 _..._

 _...I don't think she really thought about it being extreme..._

 _...I would have also started to think about wanting to kill something..._

 _...If I feel ill and felt horrible like that..._

 _..._

-...It's a good thing, that we ran away when we did.-Japan suddenly said.-A few seconds ronger and we wourd have been...-He sighed.-We need to think about what to do next time we go there...We can't afford to be taken by surprise. Not when everyone erse is under the Mary-sue's contror.

 _..._

 _...That's right..._

 _...Last time..._

 _...It was way too close for comfort..._

 _..._

 _...Everyone's zombie like movements..._

 _...Everyone's blank and unfocused faces..._

 _..._

 _...What to...Do...?_

-Fluffy brotherly NiChu of course!-Lillie said, without a second thought.- You will say:- She shifted into Japan and made a cute face expression.-"Chugoku-niichan, wake up please, for me~"-She pouted sadly, still looking like Japan and then shifted back. -...And China would be instantly back to his senses...!-Then she pause for a few seconds.-It could bring some other nations to their senses, like Greece and Turkey...Especially if you wear a cat costume...

 _...That would be so cute!_

 _Cuteness overlord^^_

-...U-uh...-Japan blurted embarrassed.-...I-I didn't know...T-that you courd...-He shuttered, and then sighed.-...A-anyway, isn't this idea a rittre...?

 _...A little what...?_

-I said FLUFFY brotherly NiChu...!-Lillie said, a little agitated.- Not TRAGIC brotherly NiChu!

-...Stirr...-Japan said, a little unevered.- That Drama genre is unevering...

 _..._

 _...Drama genre..._

 _...It's going to come soon, isn't it...?_

-...The chapter name is carred:"Unusuar arries"...-Japan suddenly said.-...I wonder who they are...

 _..._

 _...Huh..._

 _...It really looks like that..._

 _..._

 _...Knowing this fanfic, one of them is probably going to drop from..._

 _...WTF IS THIS?!_

-I am joining your group.-Belarus said, as soon as she dropped from the ceiling.-You have no say in the matter.

 _...Belarus...?_

 _How is she not...?!_

-...Berarushi-san.-Japan said, a little confused.-...How aren't you under the Mary-sue's magic...? And how did you...?

-What is with the stupid questions?-Belarus said, a little annoyed.-She bewitched my dear brother! She took him away from me!-She sounded very mad.-There is no way that I will just leave it like this!-Then, she made a very scary face.- **I WILL MAKE HER PAY!**

 _..._

 _...I am not sure I want to know what she's planning..._

 _..._

-Hey, stop ignoring me!-Sealand suddenly said.-I am also a nation!

 _...What...?!_

 _...When did he get here...?_

 _..._

 _...And are those everyone's pets with him...?_

 _..._

-...Is it just me...-Lillie said, slowly.-Or everyone just appears out of nowhere...?

-...They rearry do.-Japan said, in a serious voice.-It's not just you.

...

 _...Wait, is that...?_

-Hi, Lillie.-Flying mint bunny said, in happiness.-I am glad you can see me!

 _...Uh..._

 _...What is it doing here...?_

 _..._

 _...England's other magical friends are also here..._

 _..._

-...I am also here...-Monica suddenly said, as she made a...

 _Wait..._

 _...M_ _onica?_

 _From doki doki literature club...?!_


	4. N-no

Inside the...

-WTH happened to this place...?!-Lillie yelled.-What is with all the meat and blood all over the place?!

 _..._

 _...When did it turn into a horror mansion...?_

-...Ugh...-Sealand said, uncomfortable.-I think I will go outside and get some fresh air...

-Want me to go with you?-Monica asked, in her usual voice.-I won't bite.

-No!-Sealand yelled, as he opened the door and jumped outside.-I would be fine alone!

-...Silly boy...-Monica said, in a strange tone.-...I was not planning to scare him again...

 _...I think you already scared him enough..._

 _...With your so called "trick"..._

-...Monica-san...-Japan said, with a sigh.-...Ret's start with the pran...

-...Okay.-Monica said, still in a strange tone.-I am going now...

 _..._

 _...And she glitched out..._

 _..._

 _...Hopefully..._

 _...She would be able to distract the mary-sue for long enough..._

...

 _...She will, right...?_

 _...Right...?_

* * *

 _..._

 _...N-no..._

 _...No..._

-Ghhhr...Ghhhhfgd...!

-...Gsndsh! Khdgshgf!

 _...This is..._

-...This is horribre...-Japan said, horrified.-...To think that the Mary-sue wirr actuarry do this...!

-...M-mom...D-dad...J-jerkland...-Sealand said, horrified. -...E-everyone...! T-they...! They!

...

 _...The Mary-sue..._

 _...It actually..._

 _..._

 _...Killed them all..._

 _...And turned them into monsters!_

...

 _...This..._

 _...This is..._

 _..._

 _...!_

-...I-it hurts! It hurts so much!

-...Someone...Anyone...Save me...!

-...I-I don't want to be a monster!

-...Someone...Please...

 _...N-no...!_

 _...This is just like..._

 _...J-just like..._

 _...Ah!_

 _-...He has your eyes...!_

 _...Right..._

 _-Hello boss!_

 _...It always..._

 _-You are the best parents ever!_

 _...Starts happy..._

 _-...And then she was like:" I told you it would be...!"..._

 _...But..._

 _-I love you so much!_

 _...It's no more..._

 _-I wish this moment will remain forever..._

... _Than an illusion..._

 _..._

 _...Because..._

 ** _-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggh!_**

 _...It easily shatters..._

 ** _-...Why...? God, why...?!_**

 _...Family..._

 ** _-...I thought you were my friend...? Why..._**

 _...Friends..._

 ** _-It hurts...It hurts! It hurts so much!_**

 _...Love..._

 ** _-...Why? Why have you forsaken me...?!_**

 _...They don't matter to them..._

 ** _-Stop it! Stop it, please! Argh!_**

 _...Not anymore..._

 ** _-...Why...? Why are you doing this to me?_**

 _...They hate each other..._

 ** _-No! Someone? Anyone? Help me!_**

 _...They hurt each other..._

 ** _-...I can't...I can't take it...Much longer..._**

 _...They kill each other..._

 ** _-...I don't want to die! I don't want to die!_**

 _...Without a second thought..._

 ** _-...My hand! Where is my hand? Where is my hand?!_**

 _...And, I am..._

 ** _-...Until the very end, I wanted us to..._**

 _...Left to watch it all..._

 _..._

 _...To see their struggle..._

 _...To feel their hurt..._

 _...To hear their despair..._

 _...At their last moments..._

 _..._

 _...Over..._

 _...And over..._

 _...And over..._

 _...Again..._

 _..._

 _...And they don't even care..._

 _...Not about themselves..._

 _...Not about anything else..._

 _...Not about anyone else..._

 _...Not even about us..._

 _..._

 _...What they make us go through..._

 _...Not just for a few hours..._

 _...Days..._

 _...Weeks..._

 _...Mounts..._

 _...Or even..._

 _...Years..._

 _..._

 _...But..._

 _...For decades..._

 _..._

 _...They..._

 _...Continue to hurt..._

 _...Destroy..._

 _...And kill..._

 _...Everything..._

 _...And everyone..._

 _...Around them..._

 _...Until..._

 _...Nothing..._

 _...But despair..._

 _...Is left..._

...

-Those **HUMANS...** They are no more than traitors...Their cruelty and shamelessness has no bounds...You shouldn't concern yourself with them...

 _...I know..._

-...But...Do you still hope that they would come back to their senses...?

 _...I do..._

-Don't you know that it's completely useless...? Don't you know that they don't care?

 _...Can't I hope...?_

-They are not like us, death and destruction is in their nature...They won't stop until they destroy everything we created...

 _...Can nothing be changed...?_

-You should have erased them all the moment they turned their backs to you...Just like I did with mine...

 _...I can't...!_

 _...I can't do that to my own children...!_

-And yet, you continue to believe in them...To have hope, that they will start to care and cease their foolishness...Before it's too late...

 _...What else can I do...?_

 _...Break the promise I made long ago..._

 _...And murder them all...?_

-Do you think that you would be able to take it? That you would you be able to remain sane, thought it all...? That you would you be able to remain yourself...?

 _...I..._

 _...I don't know..._

 _..._

 _...I don't..._

 _...Know..._

 _..._

 _-"...Become a god?" Why not, If I was a god I could be immortal and do anything! Wouldn't that be great?_

 _-Haha! It really would! We could just do nothing and be worshipped for all eternity. Gods sure have it easy!_

 _..._

 ** _...What a load of bullshit...!_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _...It's nothing but a curse...!_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _...So mUch pOwer..._**

 ** _...AnD yeT, we Can'T evEn sTop Our Own ChiLdrEn fRom HatIng And HurTinG eaCh oTheR!_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _...A-alL thIs pOweR..._**

 ** _...It's..._**

 ** _...It's..._**

 ** _...ComPleTelY UseLesS...!_**

 ** _..._**

 _...I..._

 _...I-I..._

 _..._

 _...Why do I...?_

 _..._

 _...No..._

 _..._

 _...Why do WE..._

 _..._

 _...E-even exist...?_

 _..._

 ** _...T-t_ _o despair for all eternity...?!_**

 ** _...I-is that it?!_**

-...Rirrie-san...!-Japan voice was barely heard though the...-Rirrie-san!

 ** _..._**

 _... **J-Japan...?**_

 ** _..._**

-Rirrie-san!-Japan sounded a little scared.-...Carm down! If you won't, this prace wirr...!

 _... **Huh** , what do you...?_

 _...Wind...?_

 _..._

 _...It's so powerful..._

-Rirrie-san!-Japan continued yelling.-Stop it now, before this prace is compretery destroyed!

 _..._

 _...Did I do it...?_

 _..._

 _...M-my power..._

 _...It went out of control because of my emotions...!_

...

 _...I have to calm it down..._

 _...I have to..._

 _..._

 _...Ah..._

-...Rirrie-san...?-Japan asked slowly, as the wind died down.-Are you feering arright now...?

 _...I..._

-Huh, so you actually put them out of their misery...-The Mary-sue said, as it suddenly appeared.-And almost destroyed my castle while you were at it...

-...Why...-Japan said, in a strange voice.-Why did you do that?!

-..."Why"?-The Mary-sue said, surprised.-Because I was bored.-It said, nonchalantly.-And what better way to satisfy my boredom than to kill some useless...!

- **You monster!** -Sealand yelled in rage, as he punched it.- **How could you do that to my family and friends! How could you...Agh...!**

 _...No...!_

-Useless.-The Mary-sue said, as it killed Sealand. The nations' animals and magic creatures looked ready to...-Useless.-It said as it killed them.-You all are just useless.

 _...How could it...?!_

- **Ты дерьмо, ты это знаешь?-** Belarus said, as she started attacking the Mary-sue.- **...Ты хладнокровная убийца, он был маленьким...**

-You think I care?-The Mary-sue interrupted, in boredom.-Because I don't.-It said, as it evaded Belarus's attacks.-Trash is still trash, no matter how much time it existed.-It smiled playfully.-Why should I care if...?

- **You have no sour**...-Japan said, as he slashed at the Mary-sue.- **You murdered everyone without any remo...Ah...!**

 _..._

 _...J-Japan...!_

- **Ты сволочь!** -Belarus yelled, as she continued to slash at the Mary-sue.- **Как ты мо...Гх...!**

 _...Belarus..._

 _-_ Annoying shit.-The Mary-sue said, as it killed Belarus.-I am glad I made it shut up.

 _..._

 _...The Mary-sue..._

 _...It..._

 _...It just killed everyone...!_

 _...W-without any remorse!_

-Why do you look so sad...?-The Mary-sue asked, confused.-They were not even real...-It said, in a bored voice.-They were just made up characters...-It laughed.-Just a bunch of walking stereotypes!

 _..._

 _...T-this..._

 _...This is..._

- **How dare you say that?! You are the fake one without any personality!** -Monica yelled at it, mad.- **I, a visual novel game character, have more character development that you ever had and would ever have!-** She continued yelling, madder now. **-We** **would be remembered! Unlike you, who will be...!**

 _...!_

 **-Shut up!-** The Mary-sue suddenly yelled, as it destroyed Monica.- **To think that some data dared call me fake...-** It laughed, madly.- **It got what it deserved!**

 _...It..._

 _...It just..._

- **Stupid made up characters!-** The mary-sue laughed.- **I am the most powerful here! And you are nothing! Nothing! Just a bunch of useless fakes!**

 _..._

 _...They are..._

 _...Fake...?_

 _..._

 _...No..._

 _..._

 _...Th_ ey _ar_ e _REAL_ _t_ o m _e..._


	5. Now it's over

Inside of a big room...

 _...The smell..._

 _...The sigh..._

 _..._

 _...It feels suffocating..._

Full of bodies...

 _...Japan..._

 _...Belarus..._

 _...Sealand..._

 _...Everyone's pets..._

Full of limbs...

 _...So many..._

 _...So many severed limbs..._

Full of guts...

 _...It would make people vomit..._

Mercilessly scattered...

 _...It's horrible..._

Around the bloody floor...

 _...So horrible..._

 **-Hahahaha!-** The Mary-sue laughed madly.- **This is so beautiful~ So much blood~ Hahahaha!**

 _..._

 ** _...How dare it...!_**

-What?-The Mary-sue said, slightly surprised.-Those things...-It said, as it around.-Were made up by some Hima dude, weren't they?-It smiled wickedly.- **What's wrong with "taking care" of them...?**

...

 _...Hidekaz Himaruya..._

 _...They were originally..._

 _...Made up by him..._

 _..._

 _...But, still..._

 _...They were still ALIVE..._

 _...With their own personality..._

 _...With their own memories..._

 _...With their own thoughts..._

 _...With their own dreams..._

 _..._

 _...They were different..._

 _...They were special..._

 _...They were unique..._

 _..._

 _...They may originally be made up..._

 _...But, they are still real..._

 _..._

 _...Still..._

 _...This..._

 _..."Mary-sue"..._

 _..._

 _...It used them..._

 _...Hurt them..._

 _...Killed them..._

 _...Without a care..._

 _...Or any remorse..._

 _..._

 _...How dare it do that?!_

 ** _..._**

 ** _...It..._**

 ** _...It has to pay..._**

 ** _...It has to pay!_**

 ** _I WILL MAKE IT PAY!_**

* * *

-...Ri...An...

 _...Ugh..._

-...Rie...An...

 _...Huh...?_

-...Rirrie-san...

 _...This voice..._

-Rirrie-san!

-...Japan...?-Lillianna asked in confusion, as she opened her eyes.-...What happened...?

-Rirrie-san...-Japan said, slightly surprised.-You don't remember?

-What are you talking about?-Lillie wondered, confused.-Don't remember what...?

 _..._

 _..._

 _...Ah..._

 _...The Mary-sue..._

 _...It mercilessly..._

 _...Murdered..._

 _...Everyone..._

 _..._

 _...And then..._

 _...Then I..._

 _..._

 _...Became mad..._

 _...And..._

 _...Then..._

 _..._

* * *

-...I am a mary-sue, you can't hurt me!

 _ **...USELESS...**_

-...I-I'm wounded...? H-how...? I-I am suppossed to be invincible...!

 _ **...TRASH...**_

-...S-stay back! D-don't come near me! S-stay back!

 _ **...IT SHOULD BE BURNED...**_

-...I-I will be a good girl! I-I won't hurt your family...A-and friends anymore, so...Ahhhhhhh!

 **...BURNED TO A CRISP...**

* * *

 _..._

-...The Mary-sue...-Lillie said, slowly.-I burned it to a crisp.

 _...I was so mad at the time..._

 _...That I burned it to a crisp..._

 _..._

 _...And then..._

 _...I used my sealed powers..._

 _...To revive all the nations..._

 _...And their pets..._

 _..._

 _...And..._

 _...To send everyone..._

 _...Back to their homes..._

 _..._

 _...It took a lot of energy..._

 _...And made me fall unconscious..._

 _..._

-...Rirrie-san...?-Japan said, concerned.-Are you feering arright?

 _..._

 _...Am I...?_

-...I think so...-Lillie said, a little out of it. Then, she sighed.-...The Mary-sue...Is gone now...So, it should be okay now...-She became sad.-...But, the memories of what happened...

 _...I-it was horrible..._

 _..._

 _...I-I don't think..._

 _...I don't think that..._

 _...I would ever be able to forget what happened..._

 _...And..._

 _...I-if it happens again..._

 _...I..._

 _...I..._

-...It's going to be okay, Rirrie-san...-Japan suddenly said, in a comforting voice.-It's going to be okay.

 _...Japan...?_

 _..._

 _...It's "going to be okay"...?_

 _..._

 _...I hope so..._

 _..._

 _...Because, next time it happens..._

 _...I don't know..._

 _...What I will do..._

 _..._

-Rirrie-san...-Japan said, with a small smile.-Want me to make you some sushi with sarmon?

 _...Wait, what...?_

 _..._

 _...Oh..._

-Thank you Japan.-Lillie said, as she smiled a little.-That would be great~

 _..._

 _...Whatever they are..._

 _...Real or not..._

 _..._

 _...I don't care..._


End file.
